The Wonka Phenomenon
by Ravenstar1280
Summary: Harry grew up in the shadow of his younger brother,robert,who's thought to be the boywholived.Hes forced to read Auror books and is punished when he has other interests.but he has dreams that only an inventor can dreamof chocolate and candy.Wonkahp.
1. Chapter 1

The Wonka Phenomenon

You know that story that I said would be up by new years? Well here it is!

Summary: Harry was neglected by his parents. His brother, Robert Potter, is thought to be the Boy-who-lived. Voldemort is gone, (For good) but that doesn't change the fact that his parents favored Robert. He's forced to read Auror books by his father and has to attend work with Lily whenever her boss lets her. But Harry has dreams of chocolate and candy, and has his own plans.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Willy Wonka.

Prologue

15 year old Hadrian Luc Potter was the brother of the Boy-Who-Lived, 11 year old Robert James Potter. He was called Harry, and hated his name. It was the name of his grandfather, who always belittled him. Not that he was any different from the rest of his family.

When Harry was born he treated fairly. When Robert was born and 'killed' Lord Voldemort his parent, godparents, grandparents, aunts, and uncles all treated him as if he was inferior. As soon as he could talk he was forced to say good things about his family, and as soon as he could read he was forced to read James's old Auror books.

One thing about him was that he didn't blame Robert. He didn't think that it was his fault. He held no hate towards his brother, as he was brought up to hate him and didn't know any better.

As he grew up his affection immediately went to inventing. He tinkered with mechanics and spent as much time as he could at the local Zonkos and Honeydukes. It wasn't before long the James started getting angry that he had other interests besides Aurors. Whenever he was caught out or doing something unrelated to what he wanted him to do, he was hit.

When he was accepted into Hogwarts it was as if a whole new world opened up for him. He soaked up knowledge like a sponge, and got sorted into Ravenclaw. He made friends with Hermione Granger, and in his second year Ginny Weasley and Luna Lovegood. He didn't care for History of Magic or defense against the dark arts. He liked subjects were you enchanted things, changed them, put them in timelock, ect. As his Hogwarts years went by the quartet of friends became a tightly knit family. They all still had some secrets, but almost everything was shred between them.

As the years went by he grew more and more wary of adults in general. He didn't like rules, but didn't go out of his way to break them. He started sneaking off to Honeydukes whenever he could, and skipped the classes he deemed unnecessary. He had invented many different gadgets and candy and was creating more.

This year, though, promised to be different. This year his brother was starting Hogwarts, and would be bent on making his life hell.

W.O.N.K.A.

Like it? Love it? Please tell! More to come soon!


	2. Brothers and Sortings

I have succeeded in confusing my readers. To clear things up, in this story Voldemort is gone for good. He would get in the way of the plot.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Willy Wonka

Brothers and Sortings

Harry boarded the train with his friends, Luna, Ginny, and Hermione. This was the year that his 'brother' was going to Hogwarts.

"Hey Luc!" Ginny called. "Come help me find a compartment!" He walked towards her and they lugged their trunks behind them in search for a compartment. They found Luna in an empty one and put their stuff down.

"Luna!" Harry said, and went up to kiss his girlfriend. They had gotten together over the first half of the summer, when Harry was in Switzerland with her. The other half was spent with Ginny and her brother Charlie in Romania. He learnt a lot about dragons with Ginny and a lot about creatures unknown to the wizarding world with Luna. They parted as Hermione walked in.

"Hey, guys," She said.

"Hi." They replied. The train started going and Harry broke the silence.

"Robert's coming to Hogwarts this year." They tensed. They didn't know about the abuse, but certainly of the neglect. None of them liked the youngest potter.

"He is?" Ginny groaned.

"How can that brat possibly be smart enough to get in?" Hermione snarled.

"He has magic, and that seems enough." Luna said.

"Unfortunately."

W.O.N.K.A.

The rest of the ride passed and soon Harry and Luna were sitting at the Ravenclaw table while Ginny and Hermione went to Gryffindor. McGonagall burst in with the first year, and Robert was at front. The names were called. (if you want the song read the fifth book.)

"Airey, Arianna." A girl with black hair and blue eyes ran up to the hat.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" The hat called.

"Aimes, Elijah."

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Baxter, Beatrice."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Boot, Cassandra."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Crabbe, Narcissa."

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Dag'ut, Elliot."

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Dothit, Theodore."

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Grening, Elizabeth."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Greengrass, Lilith."

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Harrison, David."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Jackson, Martin."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Limsten, Abigail."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Malfoy, Felicity."

"SLYTHERIN!

"McKenna, Carly."

"RAVENCLAW!"

"McKendry, Clare."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Mac'Gredan, Terry."

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Patil, Sara."

"HUFFLEPUFF!" The professors' breath caught in her throat as she stuttered out

"Potter, Robert." Whispers of 'The Robert Potter?' came quickly as said first year walked arrogantly to the hat.

"What house do you think he's going to be in?" Harry asked Luna.

"Not Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw, that's for sure." Sure enough, when the hat touched Roberts head it shouted out.

"GRYFFINDOR!" Hermione and Ginny groaned and Ron Weasley, Seamus Finnegan, and Dean Thomas got up and shouted 'WE GOT POTTER! WE GOT POTTER!' After it quieted down, the sorting continued.

"Rain, Noaa."

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Reid, Joanne."

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Star, Samantha."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Teria'n, Max."

"SLYTHERIN!"

The sorting ended with Wintersmith, Julia, who got into Gryffindor. Dumbledore stood.

"I would first like to welcome Robert Potter to Hogwarts-," There was cheering and clapping. "Please note that the Forbidden Forest is just that; forbidden. All Zonkos products are banned, and if you would like to see the full list you should go to Mr. Filch's office. Magic is banned in the corridors and outside classrooms. The Quiditch season will start on October 13, when the first game will be held. If you wish to participate, please see your house captain. A few last words; Hokey, Flub, Pokey, Jam." The tables filled with food that they dug into.

W.O.N.K.A.

So far so good, right? Wait until the next chapter; you'll like it even more. Please review!

Preveiw of the next chapter: _Harry stumbled and fell, accidently tripping a man. "I'm sorry, sir." He said. "That's alright. Whats your name?" "Harry Potter, Sir." "Nice to meet you. I'm Willy, Willy Wonka." _


	3. Meeting Mr Wonka

Sorry about the twin thing. As you can see it's not possible. They are BROTHERS. Not twins. Sorry for the mix up. I FIXED IT! I also realized that none of you know what he looks like! So here it is:

He doesn't look so much like James, but more of lily. His face is more pointed and his hair and the darkest red that you can barley tell and it looks like black. It comes down to his shoulders and he ties it back. His eyes have specks of violet and silver in them. His skin is pale (in a nice way) and he has a sun shaped scan on his shoulder.

Beth: Thanks. That will come in throughout the next few chapters.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Willy Wonka.

WARNING! FLUFF IN THIS CHAPTER!

Meeting Mr. Wonka

November, 11 AM, Saturday.

Luna frowned. Harry was more jumpy than usual, and seemed to be looking around corners before going somewhere. He had flinched when she came up to him; something he had never done before. She was sure that it had something to do with his 'family', and although she wasn't going to force it out of him, she was going to find out. She was brought out of her musings by Harry.

"Luna?" He asked. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine, Luc." She said. "Are we going to go to Hogsmead alone, or wait for the others?" Harry planted a light kiss on her lips.

"Lets' go alone." They walked to Hogsmead, the ground covered in a thin blanket of snow. It was snowing lightly, and Harry and Luna looked like angles walking to heaven. They got to the gates rather quickly and walked down the road. When Hogsmead (sp?) came into view Harry stopped.

"Where do you want to go first?" He asked. Luna gained a thoughtful expression.

"How about... Honeydukes." Harry smiled.

"Alright." Harry said. Luna smiled and planted a kiss on his lips.

"You'll have to catch me!" She said and started running. Harry shook his head at the strangeness of his girlfriend before taking off. He chased her through the edge of the forest and when they got to a small pond that was glistening but not quite frozen over, he was able to catch her. He spun her around and kissed her. She laughed as they collapsed onto the snow. With Luna's white-blond hair, blue eyes, and dark coat she looked like an angle against the perfect white snow. They were quickly brought out of their happiness, however when a small figure stood, leaning on a tree.

"Hello, _Hadrian._" Harry flinched at his real name.

"Robert." Harry spat. Luna frowned. She had met the younger boy a couple of years ago and found him extremely intolerable.

"Father said that I could go to Hogsmead two years yearly; but I suppose they would always make an exception for me." He said arrogantly.

"I suppose they would." Harry sneered. "Always making an exception for the famous Robert Potter!" He laughed bitterly.

"I have more power than you or your precious little girlfriend will ever get!" Luna was watching the seen with an odd look on her face.

"Really?" Said Harry, drawing himself up to his full height.

"I do!" The small boy confirmed. "And you hating me won't change the fact!" He stated. Luna sat up abruptly and went to Harry's side.

"Hate you?" Harry asked, his soft voice more threatening than any shout. "I don't hate you, Robert. I pity you." They moved out of the small clearing, leaving a bewildered Robert Potter behind them. They walked for a while before Luna stopped.

"Who won that race?" She asked. Harry shrugged. "I'm going to have to fix that." She said and took off once more. Harry sighed and ran, feeling the wind behind him as his feet barley touched the ground. As they ran through Hogsmead many people had to look twice to reassure themselves that the two teens weren't flying. When they got through the crowds they both started slowing down. Harry saw a man in front of him and desperately tried to stop. He slid on the ice and the two collided. He landed about a foot from the man; Luna had stopped and was watching. The man got an annoyed expression on his face. Harry stood up.

"I'm sorry Sir." He stuttered out, looking at his hands. The man gave him a calculating expression before breaking the silence.

"That's alright, lad, no harm done."

W.O.N.K.A.

Willy Wonka was a wizard. He was visiting Hogsmead and was walking back form the apotchery(sp?) when a young girl ran by and a boy following her. The boy, however, was strait in front of him, and Willy saw him desperately trying to slow down. He slid on the ice and both collided. He watched as the boy stuttered out apologies, looking anywhere but at him. He looked at him with a thoughtful expression; the boy reminded him of himself, when he was still under his fathers thumb. He was obviously afraid of something, what that was Willy didn't know.

"That's alright lad, no harm done." He brushed himself off. He took in the boys elfish features, and curiosity won. "What's your name, boy?" He asked kindly. The boy looked surprised.

"Harry Potter, sir." He said, voice small, and green eyes wide.

"And I'm Luna Lovegood." Luna said and held out her hand. Willy looked at it, warily, before taking it and shaking it slowly, as if it was a foreign thing for him to do. After he was done he spoke up.

"I'm Willy." He said. "Willy Wonka." Harry's eye's widened and Willy winced. He'd already had a fan mob him, he didn't need another one.

"Are you really?" The small boy asked, with wonder in his eyes. Willy looked at him, confused. No one had asked him to confirm his identity before!

"Yes?" He said, confused. Luna laughed. Harry launched into questions.

"Are there really snidgets? What about Majougers? Are they real?" Harry kept asking and ended with a "Why are you here?" Willy laughed.

"Slow down! I'm hear because I was running low on potions ingredients, and wanted to go somewhere for lunch." Harry flushed and looked at his hands.

"Sorry." He said. Willy frowned but waved it away.

"Really? It's 12:00 now so I guess we could take you somewhere...," She glanced at Harry. He nodded, answering her unasked question.

"Right then!" She said. "Where should we go, Harry?" Harry shrugged. "How about the three broomsticks?"

"All right." He said.

"Come on, Mr. Wonka, you'll just love it!" Luna said and the three walked down the street and into The Three Broomsticks. Willy ordered a sandwich, as did Harry. Luna ordered Pasta and three butterbeers. When their food came Harry poked at it until Luna told him to eat something. Willy, sensing the tension, striked up a conversation.

"Have either of you heard of a Crumple-horned Snorkack?" He asked. Lunch passed quickly and soon good-byes were being held.

"Good-bye, Sir!" Called Harry.

"Bye, Mr. Wonka!" Luna said. They started walking back and Willy called back to them.

"Call me Willy!"

W.O.N.K.A.

Harry thrashed and cowered on his bed, protecting himself from an invisible attacker.

"No, no , I'm sorry ,no, please, stop, please, I'll be good, please no, stopstopstopstop..."

_Harry's Dream _

_Robert pointed one pudgy finger at a 9 year old Harry. Harry had been cleaning the front hall on his mothers' orders when Robert had pushed Harry down, causing him to drop the pot of floo powder and break it. _

"_DAAAAAAAADDYYYY!" The younger boy yelled, voice screeching. "HARRY BROKE THE FLOO POWDER POT!" James came thundering down the stairs as Harry started backing away from the mess. _

"_YOU WHAT, BOY!?" He said. He saw the mess and stormed over to the cowering boy, rage covering his usually handsome face. _

"_I- I d-didn't m-m-mean to, Sir..." Harry stuttered out. James got very close to his face, while Robert smirked in the background. _

"_No. You're. Not." He hissed. "Go wait in the dungeons until I come and deal with you." Harry scurried off, knowing that if he disobeyed he would get an even worse beating. He was waiting in the dungeons when James almost blew off the door and started raining fists down on Harry. _

"_You made him cry!" He kicked him and Harry curled up tight. "You made my Robert CRY!" He took off his belt and started whipping the boy. _

"_No, I'm sorry, no, please stop, please, I'll be good, please no, stopstopstopstop..." _

_End Dream Sequence_

Harry was thrashing about on his bed, still muttering his pleads. Soon enough his dorm mate, Terry Boot, was awakened by his nightmare. Terry slid out of bed, sensing that something was wrong. He walked over to his dorm mate, and started shaking him.

"Hey, Harry, wake up. "C'mon, Harry, wake up!" Harry failed to wake up, and only curled in on himself. "I need Luna." He said, and left to get her. He called up the girls staircase, knowing that Luna was a light sleeper. Soon enough Luna emerged, hair frizzy and wearing a tank top and baggy Pj's.

"What's the matter, Terry?" She asked, groggy.

"It's Harry, he won't wake up! Come on!" Problems like this had occurred before. When they got there Harry was curled up with tears streaming down his face. Luna gently shook him awake.

"Harry, it's Luna. Come on, you need to wake up. Wake up, Harry..." Harry stirred in his sleep before blinking cloudy eyes up at Luna. His expression was so childish, so innocent that Luna lent forward and gathered him in a hug. "Who did this to you?" She said, as she stroked his hair, much like a mother would. Harry was still crying softly, but soon fell right asleep. Luna soon fell asleep beside him, her last conscious thought being_ I'm going to kill whoever did this!_

W.O.N.K.A.

Do you like it? You have no idea how long it took to get up... but don't worry, more chapters will come in faster that this in the future.

Kudos' to Reviewers'!


End file.
